Inventive concepts relate to a printed circuit board and a semiconductor package including the same, and more particularly, to a printed circuit board having a plurality of routing layers and a semiconductor package including the same.
Typically, in a semiconductor package, a semiconductor chip is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB), and bonding wires or bumps are used to electrically connect the semiconductor chip to the printed circuit board. With the development of electronic industry, there has been an increasing need for improvement in performance, speed, and size of electronic products.